Summon Unbound Dremora
}} Summon Unbound Dremora is a Novice-level Conjuration spell in . Casting it summons an Unbound Dremora which must be defeated before Phinis Gestor allows the Dragonborn to purchase Master-level Conjuration spells, such as Flame Thrall. Note that the Dremora is unbound, and will attack anyone, including the caster. Acquisition *Phinis Gestor provides the Dragonborn with this spell as part of the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest, once the Dragonborn reaches level 90 Conjuration. Trivia *Interestingly, although the spell itself is a Novice-level spell, it can only be obtained when Conjuration is 90 or higher. *Summon Unbound Dremora takes two hands to cast, whereas the other spells take only one, barring the Master-level Conjuration spells. Gallery Unbound Dremora2.png Dremunboundfight.jpg Bugs * After the Dragonborn summons the Unbound Dremora for the last time before he gives the Dragonborn the Sigil Stone, once the "Conjuration Ritual Spell" quest is completed they may see him walking up the stairs to where they had to summon the Unbound Dremora for the quest. It will appear as if he's exiting through the door leading outside. If you follow him, when you go outside he will stay at the entrance of the door and appear "frozen" to the spot. Attacks and any type of Banish Daedra spells do not seem to work on him. **The Unbound Dremora may also walk the college grounds freely upon the completion of the aforementioned quest. The Unbound Dremora does not react to any damage or effects and does not exchange dialogue with the player. If a follower is ordered to attack the Dremora, it will exchange combat dialogue, deal damage to the follower and its affiliates, and remain to be unaffected by any attacks. Any characters in the area will be unaffected by combat. *If the above glitch occurs and is installed, summoning a Dremora Merchant with the Black Market power will cause the Unbound Dremora to attack the merchant, although no damage will be done and the merchant won't react. *There is a bug involving the use of followers in this quest. Followers tend to attack the Dremora immediately after being summoned, allowing no dialogue to pass and preventing the Dragonborn from re-conjuring it. *If the player loots the Dremora Lord after killing it, they will be unable to re-summon him and will have to load from a previous save to be able to continue the quest. **Solution: if the Dremora loses its weapons just before it disappears, the player may be able to use "Take Weapon" to retrieve it from the ground and continue the quest without bugs. *If a dragon appears after the Dremora has been summoned, it's possible that the Unbound Dremora would act like a character/creature and travel from the roof to wherever the dragon corpse is. *Right after the Unbound Dremora is summoned, he goes through a door and is never to be seen again. The spell Summon Unbound Dremora will not work after that, and the player will have to load a previous save. *The Unbound Dremora may not be summoned, which will prevent the player from getting the Sigil Stone. There is a chance that this will not fix, even after reloading a save, switching weapons, leaving the area and/or restarting the console. *If you have Barbas as a follower and attempt to summon the Dremora, whenever Barbas is visible, he will attack the Dremora and you will not be able to talk to the Dremora. This bug will make summoning the Dremora impossible until you reload a save before summoning it the first time and get Barbas to stop following you. Appearances * de:Ungebundenen Dremora beschwören it:Evoca Dremora non vincolato ru:Призыв свободного Дремора